


paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde (go soak your head in a good strong insecticide) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drinking, F/M, Percy De Rolo Is A Sloppy Drunk Pass It Along, Please drink responsibly, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pregnancy, Vex'ahlia Is A Sleepy Drunk, the two are NOT happening at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde (go soak your head in a good strong insecticide)" by NotAFicWriter."In which a great deal of drinking and carousing is had, with only the requisite amount of piggyback rides and lost keys."





	paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde (go soak your head in a good strong insecticide) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ursa_maritima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa_maritima/gifts).
  * Inspired by [paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde (go soak your head in a good strong insecticide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444378) by [NotAFicWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFicWriter/pseuds/NotAFicWriter). 

  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 24:37  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde%20\(go%20soak%20your%20head%20in%20a%20good%20strong%20insecticide\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/paradimethylaminobenzaldehyde%20\(go%20soak%20your%20head%20in%20a%20good%20strong%20insecticide%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for ursa_maritima for the Perc'ahlia Month Gift Exchange! I hope you enjoy it bb! Thanks to NotAFicWriter for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
